NoCo and Zoke: They aren't delicious beverages!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: In fact nobody seems to know what they are except for Izzy and a very unhappy Sierra!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! The fandom created the couple names so this one is on you!**

* * *

Izzy had been harassing everyone for the majority of the day and suddenly became thirsty and slightly hungry. That's when she remembered that Chef would be in the kitchen right now making food for the contestants and didn't harass him yet today so it was his turn and she was thirsty.

"Hey Chefy!" Izzy ran in the kitchen only to scare the shit out of Chef and make him almost stab himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chef yelled at her "Get out of my kitchen!"

"I'm thirsty" Izzy told him and walked over to the fridge "Whatcha got?"

"Nothing for you" Chef told her "Get lost!"

"I'm always lost!" Izzy laughed "Can I have some NoCo?"

"You mean Coco?" Chef asked her

"No, I'm pretty sure I mean Noco" Izzy laughed "Ya know? Hot chocolately drink that's really sweet? Lots of people like it? It's really popular!"

"Izzy, That's Coco!" Chef yelled at her "I'm not making you any Coco!"

"You're getting old" Izzy laughed at him "It's Noco!"

"Yeah?" Chef glared at her "You ain't gettin No of my Co!"

"Okay then!" Izzy told him "Can I have some Zoke?"

"I...I...Don't even know what that is!" Chef told her "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Ya know? Zoke!" Izzy told him laughing "It's really fizzy and sweet and it comes in different flavors! Like each flavor has its own personality! Like you can have diet Zoke and Caffeine free Zoke"

"Do you mean Coke?" Chef asked her "I'm not giving you anything with sugar in it!"

"So you don't have Noco or Zoke?" Izzy sighed and patted Chef on the back "I feel sorry for you"

"I feel sorry for me too!" Chef pushed Izzy away "I have an annoying red haired girl who won't go away, in my kitchen!"

"Okay! Well...Bye!" Izzy laughed like a maniac and left the kitchen.

* * *

Lightning was working out over by the pool when Izzy pushed him in with his weights, He almost drowned and Izzy just laughed and watched until he eventually he managed to get out.

"What the hell was that sha-for?" Lightning glared at Izzy

"That looks like a really tough workout!" Izzy confessed to Lightning "I bet you wish you had some Zoke to cool you off!"

"Zoke?" Lightning asked her "Is that a new energy sha-drink?! If it is, I've been dying to get my hands on it!"

"No, Zoke is way better then energy drinks!" Izzy told him "You need some Zoke!"

"Tell me where to get it!" Lightning grabbed Izzy and shook her "I need some Zoke!"

"Upstairs!" Izzy told him "You should ask Trent and Leshawna! They know all about Zoke and can get you some! Nothing is better than Noco though! If you REALLY want to get your juices flowing you need some Noco If you know what I mean..."

"I'm getting me some of that right now!" Lightning yelled as he ran back into the playa "Sha-Thanks!"

* * *

Alejandro was tanning in one of the chairs out by the pool when Izzy walked up to him and removed his sunglasses.

"Hey Studmuffin!" Izzy laughed "I knew that tan was fake!"

"Excuse me?" Alejandro grabbed his sunglasses "Kindly, don't call me 'StudMuffin' and what do you want?"

"Do you have any Noco?" Izzy asked him "I asked Chef and Lightning and they all told me they don't have any"

"Well if Chef doesn't have any coco then I don't think anyone on this island would have coco" Alejandro sighed and calmly told Izzy "You could ask Cody...He likes chocolate so maybe he has some coco?"

"It's NoCo" Izzy corrected Alejandro "N-O-C-O and Cody definitely has it"

"Then why don't you go ask him for it and leave me alone?" Alejandro suggested "If you knew that Cody had some then why ask me?"

"I thought maybe you would like to get some NoCo with me" Izzy laughed like a maniac

"Are you asking me out?" Alejandro looked at her in disgust "Listen, I'm not into you like that...Or at all...Maybe you can ask Cody to get you some Noco..."

"Oh, I already did" Izzy laughed "He told me no and that I should be locked up in a mental hospital and that sounds really fun because they have these cool gang member jackets that are really white! I mean like so white that they never get dirty, They much use a TON of bleach!"

"I'm going to go somewhere that's...Not here..." Alejandro awkwardly laughed and quickly walked away.

* * *

Izzy was in her room playing with a yoyo, she just got out of the shower when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Trent standing at her door.

"Yesssssssssssssssssss?" Izzy hissed at Trent "Can I help you, Trenton?"

"How the heck do you know that's my real name?!" Trent yelled at her "I never told anyone that!"

"Lucky guess" Izzy laughed "So, what 's up?"

"I'm trying to write songs in my room" Trent told her "I asked not to be bothered, Do you remember when I told you that?"

"Uh-huh" Izzy laughed and nodded "And I didn't bother you after you tried to beat me with that big wooden guitar of yours!"

"No, you sent that weird Lightning kid up to my room" Trent glared at her "He keeps asking me about Zoke and I don't know what it is but he won't go away! He asked me for it at least 5 times!"

"That sounds like a personal problem" Izzy told Trent

"You're my personal problem!" Trent yelled at her "Tell me where I can get some Zoke so I can get rid of him!"

"Down the hall" Izzy instructed him "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some serious yoyoing to do and you need to go!"

Izzy pushed Trent out of her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

About two hours later Izzy was playing on her laptop editing some pictures and making a video when there was a knock on her door again. Izzy decided to ignore it, She knew it wasn't Trent because he didn't leave his room after 9pm...

Sadly for the psychotic red head the pounding on her door continued for over 5 minutes and Izzy was actually getting pissed off.

"What?!" Izzy yelled swinging her door open "Kinda busy!"

"YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW!" Sierra stormed in and slammed the door shut

"Yay! Crazy and Crazier get to have a conversation!" Izzy laughed "I waited for this moment since I first met you! So, what's up, Crazier?"

"I'm not crazy" Sierra crossed her arms "I do however need to pick a bone with you!"

"Is it a ham bone?" Izzy asked "I really like ham!"

"No!" Sierra yelled "It's about Cody and everyone else on this show! But mostly Cody! Why are you telling everyone to get some Noco?! I could care less about Zoke but why would you tell them this?!"

"Oh, is this about Noco?" Izzy asked "NoCo is delicious..."

"IT'S NOT A DRINK!" Sierra yelled "NEITHER IS ZOKE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE ELSE ABOUT IT BUT YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP! NOCO IS NOT DELICIOUS IT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Zoke comes in many flavors though!" Izzy smiled at Sierra "NoCo is creamy and delicious and everyone should have some NoCo in their lives! I'm going to share it with everyone! I'm making a video for NoCo!"

"Oh no you aren't!" Sierra slapped Izzy "If anything is going to happen it's going to be Coderra! Everyone else may be clueless about what you're talking about including Cody! But I know what it is and NoCo is NOT happening!"

"Oh...So you actually know..." Izzy awkwardly laughed "It's too bad I already made a video with some clips I edited because they wouldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried to get them to do it! Zoke was easy though! Oh so easy..."

"Okay listen here!" Sierra glared at Izzy "Let's stop there and not send out these videos, Instead let's do Nizzy and Coderra, How does that sound to you? Then you and I can both win and let the fandom have Zoke! Then they'll have three couples instead of two!"

"But, NoCo is hot..." Izzy admitted "Yeah, Nizzy is fun to think about but NoCo is hotter! I would rather Noah and Cody go gay!"

"You're impossible!" Sierra slammed her fist against the wall.

"Ohhhhhh!" Izzy jumped up and down "What if I make a new pairing?! It can be called Nizoco! and it can be about me getting really turned on by Noah and Cody and I can have an open relationship with both of them! Yeah, that would totally work! Nizoco is now a thing! CALLED IT!"

"Then where does that leave me?!" Sierra demanded to know "I tried to help you and you cut me out of the new couple?!"

"Well you said you don't support NoCo" Izzy pushed Sierra out the door "So Nizoco does NOT support you!"

Izzy slammed the door in Sierra's face and uploaded the videos anyway. Only then did everyone find out what Zoke and NoCo actually were and boy were the reactions priceless the next morning.

* * *

**I had to write this! I have had this urge to do it and BAM! 2013 I write this because this is my 100th story on this site and I wanted my 100th story to be completely random and so I gave you guys this... Now if I did my job right you will never be able to drink hot chocolate again without thinking of Noah and Cody because Hot Chocolate can also be called Coca which I spelled Coco through this whole story! So Yeah, Too lazy to actually look up Coca and I think spelled C-O-C-A but then again it could be C-O-C-O but I don't actually give a shit! NoCo kinda sounds like CoCo which is a delicious chocolate beverage! Zoke is like Coke which is obviously a soda and yeah...If you didn't get this then you haven't been in this fandom long enough either that or I spend to much time in this fandom to actually understand this! I've narrowed it down to this.**

**If you understood this: Then you probably laughed as hard as I did as I was writing this...This means that you have spent too much time in this fandom and may or may not frequent the Wiki and several of the message boards.**

**If you did not understand this: Then you are new to this fandom and you should come back after you have been in the fandom for a month and read this. The stuff people fight over is hilarious...**

**Once again, I typed this all up 100% no rough draft! I'm really awesome or I really have to much time to think... **

**Yay! 100 fics! **


End file.
